


so i love you (because i know no other way)

by softsapphos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mornings, SO GAY, Short One Shot, like really really short, this is my first fic dont hate me, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsapphos/pseuds/softsapphos
Summary: "the room is brighter and so is clarke's smile. lexa is stunned, blinded for a few moments, the smile she sees is radiant, incandescent even."
-
(or: clexa's first 'i love you.')
-
(WARNING: really gay and really, really soft)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this my first fic and i literally wrote in, like, ten minutes so please be gentle because i'm neRVOUS

She awakens with a groan, eyes still droopy and that taste that she gets in her mouth whenever she wakes up present. When she opens them, she sees Clarke, staring down at her with that soft kind of smile - the look on Clarke's face reserved only for her.

"Hi," Lexa whispers, soft and quiet into the dimly lit room.

"G'morning," Clarke replies, reaching out to move the unruly brown curls from Lexa's face. She leans down, pressing a whisper of a kiss to Lexa's temple before leaning back again.

Lexa closes her eyes and smiles, pretty and barely there. She hums then mumbles, "I love you." It's quiet and Clarke can barely hear their first 'I love you' because Lexa is nuzzling her nose into the pillow that they share and Clarke absolutely does not find it extremely endearing. It's so soft that Clarke is surprised she even heard it, but she does and her heart almost feels as though it will burst if it keeps growing the way it is.

When Lexa opens her eyes again a few beats later, the sun is making its way into the apartment. The room is brighter and so is Clarke's smile. Lexa is stunned, blinded for a few moments, the smile she sees is radiant, incandescent even. When Clarke reaches for her hand, she lets her grab it - lacing their fingers together.

Clarke shuffles a little closer, lips pressed to Lexa's forehead. "I love you more," she sighs, "I love you. So, so much."

The brunette slings an arm over the bare waist in front of her, presses her lips to Clarke's sternum. "Doubt it," she murmurs into the skin, hushed and low.

Clarke grins with her lips pressed to the top of Lexa's head, her cheeks taking on a rosy tint. Her eyes water with the overwhelming feeling of it all - her heart too big, too in love.

Except, Lexa - pretty, pretty Lexa - is in love with her too. So she lets some tears fall, happy and content and so full of love, moving hair from her Lexa's face again to press a soft kiss to the shell of her ear, and burrows her nose into the curls.

When she falls asleep again, the scent of lavender flooding her senses, she dreams of pretty green eyes and soft, soft hands.


End file.
